Bobbi Peters
"You’d be right…oh well look at that. Guess, you can be right some of the time." (Bo to Maximus) Bobbi "Bo" Peters '''(B. November 4th) '''is currently a 5th year Hufflepuff in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She's a southern belle from Tennesse, who moved with her family to London when she was 10 years old. Her friendly personality and happy-go-lucky additude makes it easy for her to create friends. Always eager to help friends in need and be a voice of reason, is what Bobbi likes to do best. Though, not often noticed by people who aren't close to her, Bobbi has a rather sassy additude and can be a bit foward with her thoughts. Though, she would never hurt anyone. If she's voicing her opinion is to help not to hurt. Her face claim is Taylor Swift and her Disney counterpart is Bo Peep from the Toy Story series. Bio (On Main RP Page) Bobbi Peters was just another southern belle. She had the blonde hair, the blue eyes, and of course, that adorable southern twang. But oh, Bobbi could sing. She would sit alone and write songs at home, in class, during lunch, where ever she could. Bobbi didn’t want to be like the other girls and when her father got news that they would be moving to England for his company, Bobbi knew she would finally have a chance to be special. The 10 year old hopeful and her family moved to England. Where she was so different that she got made fun of for her drawl and southern style. Bobbi didn’t like being different like this. For once she just wanted to be normal. It wasn’t long before her birthday rolled around and Bobbi’s mother sat her down and explained to her how different she really was. Magic. All the things she has ever dreamed of were, are, real. Since her first days at Hogwarts, Bobbi has grown up and has come to realized one last gift she has. Her beauty. Bobbi isn’t afraid to use her gorgeous face and womanly figure to get what she wants. That’s not to say she’s a slut, she just isn’t afraid to flirt. Bobbi is determined to be famous and, well, special. At the same time, she just wants to fit in and not get laughed at for who she is. Early Years Bobbi was born in a hospital in her small hometown in Tennesse. Her parents were happy to have a lovely baby daughter and devoted most of their time on her. Bo had a simple life. Being an only child she often had sleepovers with friends, and spent night cuddled up with her parents. People would coo at her, often saying that she was adorable with her dresses and cowboy boots. She would often spend her time with the sheep in her farm, quickly being "shepherdess" of the small family. Bo enjoyed her life in Tennesse. At the age of 10 her father's company announced that they were moving to England, which meant the Peter's would be going with it. Bo objected at first, not wanting to leave her friends and the farm animals behind. Though all the begging didn't prove to be enough. They moved to London in a small flat with no way to have any sort of farm. Bobbi began her last year of primary school. She went in with her favorite dress and boots, in hopes of making friends. But, quite the opposite happened. Bo was made fun of for her southern drawl and southern style. It seemed as though she had no friends, and she started hating her southern background; something she was taught to be proud of. She would cry to her parents often, begging to go back to Tennesse. During one of her many times she found herself being made fun of, Bobbie's magical properties became known. She accidentally caused the seat the kid was seating on to fall back with him on. Of course, people just took it as the kid leaning back on his seat to far. After school she told her mother about the incident, who told her that day about her magical abilities and that she was a half-blood. At first Bobbi didn't believe it, she felt as though she was more of a freak now. But, once she realized there were other people like her she started to embrace it. Bobbi was still made fun of when she arrived at Hogwarts her first year, which didn't help her feel better. But, as she got to know more people and realize there were people from all around the world, she started making friends and slowly the bullying stopped. Now, she doesn't deal with that anymore. Though the bullying did effect her greatly, especially in her drive to be a famous singer.